The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a removable headphone module for a notebook computer which has a retractable cord.
Notebook computers are frequently used by travelers in situations where listening to audio through the notebook speakers is not feasible due to possible noise pollution to others in the vicinity. This problem has become more common as notebook computers become more widely used for their multimedia ability. The increased use of MP3s and DVDs are examples.
Currently, many notebook users carry headphones with them to plug into their notebooks when such situations arise. Because the headphones are not part of the notebook, they may be lost or forgotten. Headphone cords may get tangled or damaged inside a computer bag. Some standalone headphones on the market do have a self-retracting feature which helps keep the cord untangled and out of the users way, but these still take up space in the computer bag and are not convenient to carry.
Therefore, what is needed is a headphone module which inserts into a notebook computer and includes a cord retracting feature.